


Féar Gortach

by Takishiro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: Когда он вырвался из травы (ему казалось, будто она цепляет его за мантию и не дает выйти) и вернулся через арку, Упивающийся все так же лежал на траве, а стажер не сводил с него грозного взгляда.— Что это было?— Показалось. Давай-ка аппарировать отсюда, — Рон потер неожиданно разговорившийся живот. — Обедать пора.





	Féar Gortach

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на Зимнюю фандомную битву для команды WTF Ron Weasley 2016
> 
> Féar gortach - "голодная трава" (ирл.)

Приличное заклинание связывания у стажера получилось только с третьего раза. Но учитывая, что до этого у него вышел сносный «ступефай», можно было особо не беспокоиться. Упивающийся смертью лежал навзничь на изумрудной траве и в ближайшее время никуда не собирался.

Надо же было забраться в Ирландию. В местечко под названием Инчигеелах. Мерлиновы штаны, как бедняга Шеймас это выговаривает? 

— Аппарируем, шеф? — спросил стажер. Он поступил на практику два месяца назад, и «шефами» именовал всех. 

— Сумеешь?

На самом деле Рону не особо хотелось аппарировать. Тут было хорошо — в стенах заброшенных укреплений, заросших утесником, под пасмурным, но теплым небом. А в аврорате нужно будет писать отчет. Рон поневоле зевнул. Предупреждали его, что писанины на этой работе будет больше, чем на отработках у Снейпа, а он не слушал...

— Конечно, смогу, шеф! — бодро отрапортовал стажер. И откуда их берут, таких энергичных? Рон в его годы таким не был. Рон в его годы был уставшим от войны. И от того, что дома невозможно было спать из-за матери, рыдающей каждую ночь. Из-за Джорджа, который по ночам бродил, не унимаясь, а по утрам сидел на кухне с запавшими щеками и отсутствующим взглядом. 

В его годы...

Всего-то пару лет назад. 

Рядом громко и надрывно заплакал ребенок.

— А это еще что?

— Что? — нахмурился стажер.

— Ребенок разревелся, откуда здесь... Ты что, не слышишь?

— Не-а.

Младенец захлебывался плачем. Как маленькая Джинни, когда матери приходилось уйти и оставить ее с Роном. Что еще за наваждение?

Он поглядел на стажера, на крепко связанное тело на траве.

— Смотри за ним. Попробует дернуться — оглушай. Я сейчас вернусь. 

Рон осторожно прошел в полуразрушенную арку. Крик не унимался. Отвлекающий маневр? Или действительно какая-то нерадивая мамаша выкинула ребенка в поле?

С той стороны обнаружилась высокая, яркая трава, похожая на осоку. Плач шел оттуда. Рон на всякий случай выставил палочку:

— Фините инкантатем!

Ребенок залился пуще. Тьфу...

Рон зашел осторожно, стараясь не порезаться, но трава оказалась вовсе не острой. И едва он сделал несколько шагов, как плач утих. Но разбуженное им неприятное, тревожное чувство оставалось. Вспомнилась почему-то зима, когда ему было десять лет. Он тогда ходил в обносках Фреда и Джорджа, и часто просыпался от споров отца с матерью на кухне, и от маминого: «Артур, мы не можем себе это позволить». Рон фыркнул себе под нос — вспомнится же! — и послал в траву несколько ищущих заклятий. Ровно ничего не обнаружилось; а он, между тем, оставил стажера наедине с преступником. Мерлинова ж задница...

Но когда он вырвался из травы (ему казалось, будто она цепляет его за мантию и не дает выйти) и вернулся через арку, Упивающийся все так же лежал на траве, а стажер не сводил с него грозного взгляда.

— Что это было?

— Показалось. Давай-ка аппарировать отсюда, — Рон потер неожиданно разговорившийся живот. — Обедать пора.

Обед в аврорской столовой был, конечно, несравним с хогвартскими трапезами — Рон и сейчас вспоминал о них с ностальгией — но ничто так не пробуждает аппетит, как погоня за преступником. За четверть часа Рон успел расправиться с первым и вторым, и только приступил к десерту, когда к нему за столик присел шеф.

Хуже нет, когда начальство отвлекает от обеда. Пришлось торопливо вытереть руку о салфетку и внимать.

— Ну что, Уизли, поздравляю. Еще одно раскрытое преступление, так и до звезды недолго... 

— Мгм, — сказал Рон, не успевший проглотить кусок вишневого пирога. Звезду давали за десять раскрытых преступлений. Вспомнилась почему-то шуточка: почему авроры редко дослуживаются до второй звезды? Потому что во время одиннадцатого расследования их обычно убивают...

— Как наш стажер справился?

— Отлично. Сделал всю работу, я только смотрел. 

Шеф покивал.

— Ну, отчет мне к пяти вечера сделаете? Мне к шести в министерство...

Рон внутренне застонал. 

— Так точно, сэр.

— Передать от вас привет министру, я полагаю?

Рон снова сказал:

— Так точно. 

После ухода начальства он вернулся к пирогу. Все-таки это куда лучшая компания.

Как ни странно, даже таким обедом он не наелся и, сидя за отчетом, достал из глубины ящика припрятанную упаковку шоколадных лягушек. Он подумал, включать ли в рапорт этот ниоткуда взявшийся детский плач. Потом решил, что к делу это отношения не имеет, а напиши он подобное — так решат, что у аврора Уизли галлюцинации от переутомления. И отправят отдыхать в Мунго. Да и стрелка подходила к пяти часам, поэтому Рон поставил точку в отчете и отправил его наверх. Последняя в пачке шоколадная лягушка воспользовалась этим, чтоб выпрыгнуть в форточку. Рон проводил ее глазами без особого сожаления. Ужинать им сегодня у мамы, на самом-то деле, не надо было так налегать на еду в столовой...

Гермиона появилась в камине только в восемь; к тому времени Рон почти успел написать стажеру рекомендацию. В волосах у нее запутались соломинки.

— Первокурсники, — объяснила она. — По-моему, мы опаздываем.

Дома все было как обычно. Мать наготовила на всех — и даже на одного больше, но все делали вид, что этого не заметили. К тому же она понадеялась, что придет Гарри — но если совещание у него в шесть только началось, ждать его до девяти — занятие бесполезное. Разговор был оживленным, и за этим оживлением все старательно не слышали пустоту. Может быть, думал Рон, со временем пустоты стало немного меньше. Надо бы чаще навещать Молли. Джордж походил на манекена — того самого, что установили в витрине магазинчика Уизли. По крайней мере, этот манекен двигался, ел и пил, благодарил маму. Круги у него под глазами исчезли, но мать все равно бросала на него сочувственные взгляды. Рону казалось, что она жалеет его за двоих. 

— Ну Джордж, родной, положи себе еще. Куда это годится, ничего же не съел. Бери хоть пример с Роннички...

Рон вдруг обнаружил, совсем для себя неожиданно, что съел уже две порции жаркого и тянется за третьей. Он неловко отпустил половник, за который взялся. Мать потрепала его по голове:

— Ну, Рон, что ты стесняешься? С твоей работой надо много сил...

Джинни и Гермиона смотрели на него странно. Джордж механически взял себе еще одну порцию, и мама расцвела улыбкой. 

Хоть кому-то он доставил удовольствие. 

Гарри так и не появился — прислал сову, мол, совещание затягивается. Джинни из-за этого выглядела смурной. Рон щипал кусок хлеба и боролся с искушением взять второй кусок сладкого пирога. С детства повелось, что сладкое — это для мамы и Джинни. А они и так обойдутся. И сейчас Рон пытался смотреть куда угодно, только не в сторону яблочного рулета с корицей. Хватит, наелся.

Но в конце, когда оказалось, что сладкого больше никто не хочет, он все равно стащил последний кусок с тарелки. Теперь мать осуждающе глядела на Гермиону. Ну вот, началось.

— Не надо так на нее смотреть, — сказал он сердитым шепотом, помогая вытирать посуду. Молли вздохнула:

— Рон, ты же знаешь, она мне как родная дочь. Но она всякий раз отказывается, когда я предлагаю научить ее готовить.

— Да потому, что у нее нет свободного времени! Ты же знаешь, как сейчас в Хогвартсе! Сколько на нее понавесили нагрузки! И вообще, хватит. Если б не она, я бы сейчас за этим столом не сидел...

Молли вздрогнула, будто ее ударили.

Отлично, Рон. Молодец. Удар на сто очков. 

— Все равно никто не сможет готовить так вкусно, как ты, — пробормотал Рон.

Мать вздохнула.

— Там осталось немного жаркого, я вам с собой положу.

Он хотел было отказаться — но вместо этого кивнул.

***

— Ну зачем ты с ней так, — упрекнула Гермиона по дороге домой. — В конце концов, миссис Уизли права. Я не готовлю.

— Неправда, ты готовишь. Просто есть это невозможно.

Оба прыснули. Рон с тоской подумал, как ему этого не хватает. Они редко смеялись вместе — не до смеха. В наши тяжелые времена...

— Гермиона, почему ты меня выбрала?

Она резко остановилась.

— Что?

— Почему ты меня выбрала? Согласилась выйти за меня?

Гермиона вглядывалась в него cерьезно и пытливо, будто он был загадкой, которую ей нужно разгадать. Сейчас возьмет и отправится в библиотеку. 

— Ох, Рон, — она провела ладонью по его щеке, и он невольно прикрыл глаза.

Но тут в желудке снова заурчало.

— Такой момент испортить, — проворчал Рон. 

— Честное слово! Ты же только что поел! 

— И не говори, — он и сам не очень понимал, отчего такой голодный сегодня. Понимал только одно — на вопрос она не ответила. 

***

Жаркое он доел на завтрак. Гермионы уже не было — уроки начинались рано, а ей еще на «летучку» у Макгонагалл. Поэтому некому было на него смотреть — и, доев жаркое, Рон с чистым сердцем насыпал себе полную миску маггловских хлопьев. Правда, к одиннадцати ему снова дико захотелось есть; пришлось послать сову за шоколадкой в соседнюю лавку. Наверное, его мозгу просто не хватает сахара, со всей этой работой. 

Со временем становилось хуже. За пару недель он привык к постоянному тянущему ощущению в желудке. За ужином в следующую пятницу даже Джордж попытался сострить, увидев, как Рон тянется за пятой котлетой. Маму это привело в восторг, а Рона обдало стыдом. В столовой приходилось себя контролировать, потому что другие авроры стали посматривать на него со смешком, когда он шел за добавкой к комплексному обеду. Еще не хватало, чтоб его считали странным. Да Рон и сам понимал, что ему не нужно столько еды — но пустоту в животе было ничем не заглушить. Вечером он шел с ребятами в паб и набирал к пиву закуски. Слава Мерлину, обычно все были достаточно усталы и пьяны, чтоб замечать, что почти всю закуску уничтожает Рон. Потом он шел домой — и ужинал с Гермионой. Вообще-то ей по правилам полагалось есть и ночевать в Хогвартсе, как остальным преподавателям — но учитывая, что они только недавно поженились, Макгонагалл пошла на уступки. Говорили, что частое каминное перемещение вредно, и Рон подспудно ждал, когда Гермиона решит оставаться в школе на ночь и приезжать только по уик-эндам. Она всякий раз появлялась вымотанная, и за едой они перебрасывались несколькими фразами. Про остальное — то, что бывает после ужина — вообще вспоминали только по выходным и праздникам. Но как-то вечером Гермиона сказала:

— Рон, тебе не кажется, что в последнее время ты... ешь больше, чем обычно?

— А чего, — сказал он с набитым ртом, — у меня растущий организм.

Она замялась. Накрыла его руку ладонью.

— Просто... иногда бывает, что люди пытаются заглушить едой какой-то стресс. Может... я не знаю. Ты мало со мной разговариваешь в последнее время.

— Так некогда разговаривать, — Рон взял еще пудинга. Все равно Гермионе, кажется, не понравился десерт. Надо будет в следующий раз заказать в другой лавке. 

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты еще не отошел от войны. Может... тебе поговорить с кем-нибудь?

У него кусок застрял в горле. Еще не хватало, чтоб Гермиона его в Мунго сватала. 

— Все у меня отлично, ты чего. А что это... стресс... Ну да, стресс. У нас же проверка министерская, шеф гоняет всех в хвост и в гриву. 

Гермиону это оправдание, кажется, успокоило. По крайней мере, на время. А вот Рона — нет, потому что с каждым днем есть хотелось все больше и больше. Ночью, пока она спала, он пришел, осторожно ступая, на кухню, и в темноте доел несчастный пудинг. Но когда голод немного унялся, появились неутешительные мысли. Если он продолжит столько есть, им может просто не хватить денег. Он не знал, откуда такие опасения — в конце концов он неплохо зарабатывает для аврора, да и Гермионе за все дополнительные часы к концу месяца накапывает порядочно. Но сейчас, на темной кухне, ему захотелось немедленно проверить все запасы — сколько у них осталось.

Хватит ли на зиму...

Тут он потряс головой — лезет же в нее всякое — и пошел спать. Но, засыпая, вдруг отчетливо понял, почему плакал тот ребенок в траве.

От голода. 

***

Он грешил на коллег: вполне похоже на шутку, которую могут сыграть с тобой в аврорате. Рон и похуже слышал. Но его, Мерлин побери, учили определять и снимать проклятия. Рон перепробовал все заклинания, какие мог — не помогло. Может, Гермиона права. Может, это — как его — стресс. 

Они снова ужинали дома, и Рон поклялся себе, что будет сдерживаться, хоть живот и подводило. Аврор он или кто, должна у него быть выдержка. 

На сей раз Гарри смог вырваться. Выглядел он не очень, глаза за стеклами очков — воспаленные, красные. Он-то с бумажками все время. Рона он при встрече обнял так, что тому показалось — старые времена вернулись. За ужином отвечал на расспросы Молли о работе так устало, что Артур не выдержал и перевел тему — стал расспрашивать о маггловских айфонах. 

— Как ты только там выдерживаешь, дружище.

— Понятия не имею, — признался Гарри. — Раньше казалось, знаешь — министр. Пользу людям принесу. А то после Фаджа и Амбридж... сам знаешь. 

— Знаю, — Рон вздохнул. 

— А теперь... глаза б мои всего этого не видели. Декреты, собрания... Я что, Перси? 

Рон мог только посочувствовать.

— Знаешь... Гермиона недавно говорила, что я будто с войны не опомнился. А я думаю иногда... Тогда как-то... веселей было, что ли.

— Веселей?

Ну конечно, доверьте Рону брякнуть что-нибудь такое. Никогда он не был особо хорош со словами. Но Гарри его удивил.

— Я тебя понимаю. 

— Веселей? — вдруг отчетливо спросила Гермиона, и только тогда Рон понял, что весь стол прислушивается к их разговору. — Так ты записался в авроры оттого, что тебе там весело, Рональд Уизли? 

Гарри тихо присвистнул и уставился в свою тарелку. А еще друг.

— Это значит, что мне приходится бояться каждый день, что ты не вернешься с задания, потому что ты решил, что тебе в жизни веселья не хватает? 

— Ш-ш, ну что ты, дорогая, — вместо того, чтоб бросить на Гермиону неодобрительный взгляд, Молли ласково положила руку ей на плечо. Но Гермиона всхлипнула, пробормотала: «Извините, миссис Уизли», вскочила и выбежала из комнаты. Джинни неверяще покачала головой и выскочила за ней. А у Рона внезапно заболел живот, будто он не ел по меньшей мере неделю.

В конце концов и он сбежал, не выдержав маминого взгляда. Спрятался в отцовской мастерской. Перебирал детали разобранного телефона на полке, чтобы успокоиться.

— Ты не дождался десерта, — мягко сказал Артур. Поставил перед Роном тарелку с несколькими маффинами. — Поешь, сынок. 

Он не смог удержаться, схватил маффин и откусил чуть не половину сразу. Стало чуть полегче.   
Отец растерянно улыбался. Они всегда считали, что смерть Фреда больше всего ударила по Джорджу и маме, а теперь Рон отчетливо видел — отцу тоже худо. 

— Гермиона, — он проглотил маффин, — меня не так поняла.

Артур кивнул. 

— Просто раньше... все были живы. А мы вроде как за Вольдемортом гонялись, а все равно жутко боялись, что экзамены не сдадим. 

Может, просто взрослеть трудно. Сам же говорил Гермионе — растущий организм...

— Ты не беспокойся, пап. Сейчас все по-другому, мне опасной работы-то почти не дают. Только и знаю, что с отчетами сижу.

— Слышал шутку про звезду аврора? — мягко спросил отец. Рон отодвинул тарелку и обнял его, как в детстве. Артур провел рукой по его спине.

— Похудел ты, что ли. Что-то у тебя не так, сынок? 

Захотелось рассказать обо всем — и про ниоткуда взявшийся голод, и про то, как он боится не справиться. 

Но отец и сам едва справляется. 

— Министерская проверка, — сказал Рон, — гоняют в хвост и в гриву.

***

Они еще немного посидели в мастерской, а когда вернулись, со стола уже было убрано, Гарри помогал Молли вытирать посуду, а Джинни и Гермиона сидели в гостиной. Рон услышал их из коридора, притормозил. 

— ...если честно, беспокоит, сколько он ест. Рон всегда был любителем пожевать, но сейчас... Я не знаю, как в него столько влезает.

— Он выматывается на работе, Джинни. 

— По-моему, дело совсем не в этом.

— Господи. Я предлагала ему с кем-то поговорить, но ты же его знаешь. И вообще... Если после всего, что он пережил, вся его проблема — это то, что он слегка переедает, то по-моему, нам очень повезло. 

— Мерлиновы я... кхм. Гермиона, — теперь Джинни заговорила очень отчетливо, — ты волшебница или нет? Подумай, сколько Рон набрал за последнее время?

— Да ни грамма...

— Вот именно. 

— Джинни! Ты что, хочешь сказать, что его прокля...

— Тихо! Если мама услышит, мы ее не откачаем!

— Никто меня не проклинал, — когда он зашел в гостиную, Гермиона подскочила, подбежала к нему и обняла.

— Прости. Я не должна была на тебя кричать. 

— Да ладно, — сказал он в каштановые кудри. — Сам виноват...

За спиной кашлянули. Улыбающийся Гарри стоял за ними с полотенцем в руках.

— Гарри, — сказала Джинни, — иди сюда и закрой дверь. Надо поговорить. 

***

В конце концов для пущей конспирации они поднялись в старую комнату Рона, расселись на кроватях и на полу, совсем как раньше.

— Ну я ж не первый день аврор. Я все проверил. Нет на мне заклятий. По крайней мере, известных. 

— Ты поймал нескольких Упивающихся. Младич был из Дурмштранга, дружил с Каркаровым. Может, это какое-то их местное заклинание, которого ты не знаешь.

Надо же. Он и не знал, что Гарри следит за тем, кого он ловит.

— Ну я все-таки не такой идиот, чтоб дать себя проклясть на задержании. 

Джинни фыркнула. Похоже, ее мнение об умственных способностях брата оставалось прежним. 

— Это раз. А два — на экспертизе все равно бы что-нибудь выявилось. Ну, в смысле, что вообще оно хоть было, это заклятие. А там ничего. Чисто. 

— Давай по-другому, — сказала Гермиона, упрямо тряхнув головой, и он снова увидел в ней девчонку-заучку со второго курса. — Когда у тебя это началось? Недели три назад, так?

— Так. 

Гарри подхватил:

— Что в это время случилось необычного? Твой шеф говорил, что посылал тебя куда-то в командировку.   
— Тебе бы аврором быть, дружище.

Мерлин, придется говорить про Ирландию. Сейчас его точно психом посчитают. Но Рон, сглотнув, рассказал им — и про поле, и про ребенка.

— Рон, ну как можно быть таким... Это же Ирландия! Через арку и на луг... Ты, наверное, зашел прямиком к фейри! Думать же надо иногда, честное слово!

— Ребенок орал, — сказал он мрачно. — Точно как Джинни, когда была мелкая, а я играл и забыл ее накормить.

— Ладно, — сказал Гарри, — это дает нам отправную точку. Гермиона, лучше ты подумай. Что такого он мог подцепить в Ирландии?

Она шмыгнула носом:

— Колдовство фэйри даже в магических кругах считается легендой. Про него почти нигде не пишут. Конечно, я посмотрю книги в Запретной секции, там наверняка должно что-то быть...

— Подожди. Прежде, чем ты пойдешь в библиотеку... Что, если нам сначала поспрашивать Шеймаса?

— А вы знаете, где он сейчас?

— Я знаю, — сказал Рон. — У меня в списках все его адреса. 

***

Шеймас Финниган обнаружился там, где бывал обычно по пятницам, согласно докладу тех ребят, что держали его под колпаком. Он спокойно стоял у стойки в пабе «Дублинская ведьма» и пил огневиски. Увидев их честную компанию, он сказал первым делом:

— Если ты насчет взрыва на Трафальгарской, Уизли — это не ко мне.

— Почему это не к тебе?

— Потому, что нас там не было. Лучше среди своих поспрашивай. 

— Вы о чем, ребята? — спросила Гермиона. 

— МИРА, — шепнул ей Гарри.

— Слухи, — сказал Шеймас. — Вы, ребята, не можете отличить организацию по защите национального достояния от террористической группировки. 

— Не валяй дурака, Финниган, — начал Рон, но Джинни наступила ему на ногу. 

— Подожди, Шеймас. Мы не за этим пришли. 

Финниган заказал им по пиву — как старым друзьям. Рон про себя радовался, что если кого-то пошлют его ловить — так скорее всего не их отдел, а ребят из Антимагтеррора. Пиво было отличное, а к нему еще и чипсы полагались.

Шеймас все больше хмурился, пока Рон рассказывал ему, что произошло. 

— Опиши траву, — потребовал он. И подвинул Рону свою тарелку с чипсами. Вздохнул:

— Ну и попал ты, приятель. Забрел прямиком в féar gortach.

— Будь здоров, — пожелал Рон. Гермиона дернула его за рукав.

— Féar gortach? Голодная трава?

Шеймас поглядел на нее удивленно.

— Не думал, что ты понимаешь ирландский...

— Она все языки понимает, — похвастался Рон, и его опять дернули за рукав. 

— Я что-то об этом слышала, — задумчиво проговорила она. — Если человек заходит в эту траву, потом ему все время хочется есть?

— Мгм. Он пытается наесться, и никак не может. А потом умирает. От голода. 

Самое интересное — Рон даже не испугался. Наоборот, почувствовал облегчение. Значит, на самом деле с ним все в порядке — просто заколдовали, это со всеми может случиться.

У Гермионы на минуту задрожали губы, но она тут же взяла себя в руки.

— Шеймас, как это можно остановить?

— Да вообще-то считается, что никак. 

Джинни от этого ответа побледнела. Шеймас, вздохнув, попросил у бармена еще закуски для Рона. — Я удивляюсь... Как ты вообще его услышал, того младенца. 

Рон покачал головой. Стажеру тогда никаких плачущих детей не примстилось, а он, выходит...

— Те, кто плачут — это души людей, похороненных без отпевания. Во время Голода был еще и тиф, там не успевали закапывать, не то, что отпевать... Рон, у тебя в семье кто-нибудь от голода умирал? 

Он вскинулся.

— Слушай, мы, конечно, небогатые...

— Да подожди, — сказал тот мирно. — У меня обе прабабки и прадед умерли в те времена, мне в такие места вообще забредать нельзя — точно попадусь. А тебе-то с чего...

Шеймас глотнул пива. 

— В общем, есть еще поверье. Что попадается на такую траву человек, которому в жизни чего-то сильно не хватает. Или тоскует он по чему-то. В общем, как голод, только по-другому. У нас был один, Рори Миллиган... влюбился в одну девчонку, а она — ни в какую. Ну и так же его фэйри заманили. В семье уже не знали, что с ним делать, он все зимние запасы сожрал, и остановиться не мог. А потом Мэри над ним сжалилась — ну и все. Прошло у него. Может, и тебя на такое поймали...

Теперь все смотрели на Рона — очень серьезно — и ему стало неловко. Он вспомнил тревогу и ощущение беспомощности, которые пришли к нему в той траве. 

— Спасибо, Шеймас, — он сгреб остатки чипсов. — А насчет Трафальгарской я пороюсь. Если это правда не ваши...

— Правда не наши. Только дело тебе не отдадут.

— Пусть попробуют не отдать. 

Главное, чтоб времени хватило. 

***

Возвращались они пешком. В «Нору» идти было поздно, но все вчетвером решили переночевать в доме на Гриммо.

— Почему я раньше не догадалась? Я же читала про это, я должна была вспомнить... Куда мои глаза глядели?

Рон возвел глаза к небу. Джинни пристроилась рядом и взяла его за руку.

— Ты чего, Джин? Я еще вроде не помираю...

— Ты похудел, — сказала она таким тоном, будто Рон ее обидел. — В зеркало на себя совсем не смотришь?   
Ему в последнее время было как-то... не до зеркал. 

— Матери ни слова, понятно? И отцу тоже...

— Хватит! Не смей хоронить себя раньше времени, Рональд Уизли!

— Гермиона права, — Гарри поправил очки. — Может, надо послушать Шеймаса. Понять, чего ты так сильно хочешь... 

— Внимания, — ответила Джинни. — С детства хотел.

— Получишь щелбан, — пообещал Рон.

— Сам получишь.

— Вот умру, — сказал он торжественно, — ты пожалеешь. 

Тут почему-то возмутился Гарри.

— Не смей так говорить! Никто не умрет!

За стеклами вечных круглых очков сверкнуло знакомое, решительное.

— Внимание — это было раньше, — рассуждала Гермиона. — А сейчас-то... Рон, тебя же все знают, интервью берут, про дело Младича, по-моему, даже на Континенте газеты писали. 

— А может...

— Постойте, — сказал Гарри. — Мы идиоты. Это же очень просто. Нам надо в Хогвартс. Найти зеркало Еиналеж, там ясно будет видно, чего ему хочется...

Рон подумал, что если в зеркале, совершенно случайно, окажется голая Гермиона, ему будет очень, очень стыдно перед всеми. 

— Гарри, — окликнул он, — будешь мою картошку? Я больше не могу...

Отчего-то все остановились. 

— Постой, — очень медленно сказала Гермиона. — Ты точно не хочешь ее доесть?

— У меня сейчас из ушей полезет. 

— То есть, — уточнил Гарри, — ты больше не голодный? 

Опа. 

Рон прислушался к себе. За последние три недели ему в первый раз вообще не хотелось есть. Хуже того, если он еще раз посмотрит на жирную, пропитанную маслом картошку, его вырвет. 

— Вы дурацкие идиоты, — выкрикнула Джинни. Надо же, у нее глаза на мокром месте. — Это же вас ему не хватало. 

— Нас? — Гермиона захлопала ресницами. 

А сестренка оказалась права. Рон понимал, что опять скажет не то, но все-таки открыл рот и попытался объяснить:

— Ну... вас. Как раньше. Когда мы вот так вместе что-то расследовали. За василиском бегали, хоркруксы искали. Как-то оно было... Весело.

— Все-таки у тебя вьетнамский синдром, — вздохнула Гермиона. 

— А я согласен, — сказал Гарри. — Раньше правда было веселее. А ты молчал, не сказал никому.

— Так это, — Рон пожал плечами, — у всех свои дела, вы оба заняты, чего я... 

Гарри обнял его за плечи. 

— Меня одного не отпускал, ага. А тут решил, что сам справишься. Мы же договаривались. 

Гермиона взяла его под руку с другого бока. 

— Помнишь, ты меня спросил, почему я тебя выбрала? Я не выбирала. Просто так всегда было. 

— Мерлиновы яйца, — проворчала Джинни, — меня сейчас стошнит.

— Иди сюда, — позвал ее Рон. Сестра ткнулась мокрым лицом ему в шею.

Первым его отпустил Гарри. Отошел, сел на чье-то темное крыльцо и сказал, задумчиво доедая картошку:

— Я уволюсь. 

— Гарри, ты с ума сошел?

— Это не моя работа. Самый молодой министр в истории... только и делаю, что слушаю чужие советы. И правда, от меня там пользы мало. Пойду в аврорат. Возьмешь меня стажером, Рон? 

— И у этого синдром, — сказала Гермиона Джинни. Та кивнула, будто знала, о чем идет речь. 

— А что, — проговорил Рон. — Работы у нас много, тебе точно хватит. И вообще — лишние руки никогда не помешают...

— В наши тяжелые времена, — закончили они вместе, огласив пустынную улицу смехом.


End file.
